人形
by Razux
Summary: Dulu-dulu sekali, ada seekor Kucing Hitam yang jatuh cinta pada sebatang Pohon sakura. Setiap hari dia tidur di dahan pohon tersebut, tidak mau meninggalkannya. Tidak peduli itu musim semi ataupun musim dingin,Kucing Hitam selalu berada di sana. Pohon sakura tidak pernah kesepian lagi. Suck on the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**人形**

**( ****Ningyō )**

By : Razux

.

.

.

**( Gakuen Alice Belong To Higuchi Tachibana )  
**

* * *

****.

.

.

.

Dulu-dulu sekali, ada seekor Kucing Hitam yang jatuh cinta pada sebatang Pohon _sakura_.

Setiap hari dia tidur di dahan pohon tersebut, tidak mau meninggalkannya.

Tidak peduli itu musim semi ataupun musim dingin,

Kucing Hitam selalu berada di sana.

Pohon _sakura_ tidak pernah kesepian lagi.

Hingga suatu hari, para manusia ingin menebang Pohon _Sakura_ tersebut.

Kucing Hitam meloncat melawan para manusia untuk melindungi pohon yang dicintainya

Namun,

Kucing Hitam tidak berdaya, dia mati di tangan para manusia.

Manusia mulai ketakutan.

"_Kucing Hitam adalah pembawa kesialan, kenapa dia mati-matian melindungi Pohon Sakura ini?"_

"_Lebih baik jangan tebang pohon ini, pasti ada penyebab kucing ini bersikap seperti ini"_

"_Ya. Benar, jangan tebang pohon ini."_

"_Kita tidak boleh menebang Pohon Sakura ini."_

Pohon Sakura selamat, tapi Kucing Hitam tidak.

Hari berganti hari, musim berganti musim.

Kucing Hitam telah tiada, Pohon _Sakura_ kini tinggal sendirian.

Bunga tidak berbunga lagi.

Daunnya berguguran.

Dahan serta batangnya pun mulai kering.

Tidak peduli bagaimana cara manusia berusaha menyelamatkan Pohon itu,

Pohon _Sakura_ akhirnya mati.

Seorang pembuat boneka yang melihat itu sangat tersentuh.

Pohon _Sakura_ juga mencintai Kucing Hitam, sama halnya seperti Kucing Hitam mencintai Pohon Sakura.

Dari tulang Kucing Hitam, dia membuat sebuah boneka.

Dari dahan Pohon Sakura, dia membuat sebuah boneka.

Sepasang boneka lahir.

Kucing Hitam dan Pohon Sakura.

Mereka akhirnya bisa bersama lagi untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

( **Dongeng Kota Sakura – Perfektur Nagasaki** )

* * *

**人形 ( ****Ningyō ) : Boneka.**


	2. Chapter 2

**人形**

**( ****Ningyō )**

By : Razux

.

.

.

**( Gakuen Alice Belong To Higuchi Tachibana )**

* * *

Ruka menatap keluar jendela pesawat yang kini telah terbang di atas langit malam. Wajah tampannya terlihat kelelahan karena kurang tidur. Dengan pelan, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang berwarna putih bagaikan porselin menyusuri rambut pirang keemasannya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengenggam sehelai kertas yang telah dibacanya berulang kali dalam dua hari ini.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, dia menutup kedua mata biru _sapphire_nya dengan pelan. Saat dia membuka matanya lagi, dia menatap sebuah kotak persegi berukuran setengah meter di sampingnya. Kotak itu terbuat dari kayu pohon mahoni yang dicat berwarna putih, ukiran sulur pohon berwarna keemasan yang sangat rumit dan indah memenuhi keempat sisi kotak tersebut. Sekelopak bunga _Sakura _besar yang dikelilingi berlian besar berwarna _pink_ terukir di penutup kotak tersebut dengan begitu indah. Sekali lihat saja, siapa pun juga akan langsung menyadari betapa berharganya kotak ini.

Ruka kembali menutup matanya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau melakukan hal gila dan tidak masuk akal ini hingga mengajukan untuk cuti beberapa hari dari _Senior High School-_nya dan terbang dari Prancis ke Jepang. Untuk Pamannya? Mungkin. Tapi, dia sesungguhnya bisa menolaknya dan tidak akan ada seorang pun dari keluarga besarnya yang akan menganggapnya kurang ajar walaupun itu adalah permintaan terakhir beliau.

Pamannya, Louis Fitzgerald adalah orang yang dipandang aneh dalam keluarga mereka yang sangat terpandang. Meski sangat kaya dan berpengaruh, dia adalah orang yang sangat penyendiri tanpa anak maupun istri. Dia adalah salah satu orang aneh dalam silsilah keluarga Fitzgerald yang sangat terpandang di Prancis. Salah satu? Ya, sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika keluarga terpandang Fitzgerald selalu memiliki orang aneh yang suka menyendiri dan tidak pernah mau memiliki istri maupun anak. Jika diteliti dengan baik-baik, siapa pun bisa menemukan beberapa orang seperti itu dari silsilah keluarga Fitzgerald yang tua dan panjang.

Ruka tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dari sekian banyak keponakan dan sanak saudaranya, beliau meminta dialah yang melakukan permintaannya ini. Apakah karena ayahnya adalah orang Jepang? Karena ada setengah darah orang negara matahari terbit mengalir di dalam badannya? Tidak! Reo, sepupunya juga sepertinya, berdarah setengah orang Jepang. Apakah karena Pamannya dekat dengannya? Tidak Juga, sebab Reo malah lebih dekat dengan beliau dibandingkan dia. Karena itu, kenapa harus dia? Sambil menghela napasnya sekali lagi, Ruka membuka mata biru _sapphire_-nya dan kembali membaca surat di tangannya.

_Kepada Keponakanku, Ruka.  
_

_Aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar aneh dan membingungkanmu. Aku ingin kau membantuku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dapat kulakukan dalam hidupku. Aku ingin kau mengantar sebuah kotak kepada Keluarga Imai di Jepang. _

_Kau tahu keluarga itu, kan? Ya, Keluarga Imai, pemilik dari Imai yang tidak asing di dunia ini. Aku mohon padamu, antarkan kotak itu pada keluarga itu dan sampaikan permintaan maafku atas kesalahanku serta beberapa anggota keluarga kita dulu._

_Dan ingat akan satu hal, Ruka. Apa pun yang terjadi, __**JANGAN PERNAH MENCOBA MEMBUKA PENUTUP KOTAK ITU DAN MELIHAT ISINYA.**__ Hanya kau seorang saja yang bisa kupercaya untuk melakukan hal ini, sebab aku sudah tidak mau menciptakan aku yang lain lagi. _

_Pamanmu,_

_Louis Fitzgerald. _

Ruka tidak pernah mengerti apa maksud surat Pamannya, bahkan bukan dia seorang saja, tidak ada seorang pun di dalam keluarganya yang tahu. Dia telah bertanya pada para tetua dalam keluarganya mengenai kesalahan Paman dan beberapa anggota keluarga mereka dulu pada keluarga Imai. Namun mereka semua mengatakan keluarga mereka tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan pada keluarag Imai sebab kedua keluarga ini tidak pernah berhubungan selama ini.

Ruka kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap kotak di sampingnya. Perasaan penasaran yang sangat besar menyelimutinya, Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali membuka penutup kotak dan melihat apa isi di dalamnya. Kotaknya saja begitu berharga, isi di dalamnya pasti lebih berharga lagi. Namun, peringatan yang tertulis dengan begitu jelas dalam surat terakhir pamannya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Mata _sapphire_nya kemudian mengarah pada sebuah buku jurnal yang ada di samping kotak putih mahoni itu. Tangan karinya segera bergerak mengambil buku jurnal tua yang sudah mulai kekuningan tersebut. Buku jurnal itu adalah peninggalan lain dari pamannya untuknya. Pengacara pamannya hanya memberikannya tiga benda peninggalan pamannya, yakni surat ditangannya, kotak mahoni putih disampingnya serta buku jurnal tua ini.

Karena tidak memiliki kerjaan dalam pesawat pribadi keluarganya, Ruka pun memutuskan untuk membaca buku jurnal tersebut untuk mengisi waktunya. Sambil membuka halaman pertama buku jurnal yang ada, matanya pun bergerak menyusuri tulisan-tulisan dari tinta hitam yang tertulis dengan rapi di dalamnya.

_5 April 1549_

_Kota yang sangat indah, persis seperti namanya, kota Sakura. Bunga sakura mekar di mana-mana, bunga yang sama sekali tidak akan dapat aku lihat jika aku masih berada di Paris-Prancis. Ternyata keputusanku untuk mengikuti kapalProtugis ke Nagasaki-Jepang ini tidak salah. Aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku lihat di Paris._

_Jepang adalah negara yang indah, walau semua penduduknya kelihatan sangat takut dan menjauhiku. Mungkin karena warna mata, rambut serta kulitku yang sedikit berbeda dengan mereka. Tapi, aku cukup beruntung karena ada sebuah keluarga yang bersedia memberikanku tempat tinggal selama berada di Jepang. _

_._

_8 April 1549_

_Para penduduk tetap memperlakukanku seperti biasanya, menjauhiku setiap kali melihatku. Namun, sudah ada beberapa orang yang bersedia berteman dan berhubungan denganku. Aku harus berterima kaih pada Kazumi-san. Tanpa bantuannya, aku pasti akan sendirian._

_Kazumi-san orang yang sangat baik. Dia adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh di kota Sakura. Semua orang menghormatinya. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa mengenalnya._

_._

_9 April 1549_

_Rumah Kazumi-san sangat besar dan indah, berbeda sekali dengan rumah tempatku hidup selama ini. Lantainya dilapisi tatami, ruangannya memang terlihat kosong dan tidak memiliki banyak perabotan, tapi aku menyukainya, sebab aku bisa merasakan ketenangan di dalamnya._

_Ada sebuah ruangan di dalam rumah Kazumi-san yang membuatku penasaran selama ini. Ruangan itu cukup besar dan terletak di tengah-tengah rumah. Pintu Shoji ( Pintu geser ) yang menjadi satu-satunya pintu masuk ruangan tersebut berwana putih dengan lukisan bunga sakura yang sangat indah. Ruangan itu selalu tertutup dan hanya anggota keluarga Kazumi-san saja yang diijinkan masuk ke dalamnya._

_Aku pernah bertanya pada Kazumi-san apa yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dia hanya tertawa mengatakan yang ada di dalamnya adalah sesuatu milik keluarganya yang sangat berharga. Peninggalan keluarganya yang menjadi bukti dari kesalahan serta penembusan seluruh masyarakat Kota Sakura ini. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut kecuali keluarganya, itu pun tidak semua, sebab ada sebuah daya tarik luar biasa yang bisa membuat manusia melupakan semuanya, terutama laki-laki. _

_Aku tidak pernah mengerti maksud ucapan Kazumi-san, namun itu semua hanya membuatku semakin penasaran dengan isi ruangan tersebut._

_._

_16 April 1549_

_Aku akhirnya mengerti apa maksud ucapan Kazumi-san selama ini. Apa sesungguhnya isi ruangan tertutup itu._

_Kecantikan. _

_Kecantikan tidak nyata yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan ada di dunia ini. Terlalu indah, terlalu cantik, tidak dapat aku jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Tidak pernah aku pikirkan untuk melihat kecantikan seperti itu saat aku mencoba mengintip ke dalam ruang tersebut. _

_Aku tidak bisa melupakan kecantikan itu. Kecantikan itu tidak bisa kuhapus dari dalam pikiranku. _

_._

_19 April 1549_

_Kecantikan itu menguasai seluruh pikiranku. Tidak bisa kuhapus, selalu ada dalam kepalaku. Tidak ada yang indah lagi di dalam mataku sejak hari itu. Satu-satunya yang indah dalam mataku sejak saat itu hanyalah dia._

_._

_23 April 1549_

_Kecantikan itu hadir dalam mimpiku setiap hari. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menjelaskannya, tapi aku tahu, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Kazumi-san benar, tidak akan ada manusia yang bisa melupakan daya tariknya, terutama laki-laki. _

_._

_26 April 1549_

_Aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan kecantikan itu. Apa pun yang terjadi aku menginginkannya. Aku tidak mau hanya bisa memikirkannya, aku ingin memilikinya. Aku ingin kecantikan itu ada di sampingku selamanya._

_Aku harus melakukan sesuatu._

_._

_28 April 1549_

_Aku mempunyai kesempatan. Dua hari lagi akan dia adakan satu ritual untuk dia dalam rumah Kazumi-san. Aku tidak tahu itu ritual apa, selintas yang aku dengar, itu adalah ritual untuk menembus kesalahan para leluhur kota sakura dan doa meminta berkah serta pelindungan._

_Semua orang tidak diijinkan masuk ke dalam rumah, hanya Kazumi-san, istrinya, Himemiya-san saja yang diijinkan masuk sebab mereka adalah pelaksana ritual._

_Ini kesempatanku satu-satunya. Aku harus bisa memilikinya._

_._

_29 April 1549 _

_Besok adalah harinya, aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya__—r__ute melarikan diri dari kota ini. setelah aku mendapatkannya, aku akan segera meningalkan kota ini, meninggalkan negara ini dan tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku ke negara ini lagi,_

_Kecantikan itu akan menjadi milikku._

_._

_30 April 1549_

_Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil membawanya keluar dari ruang tempatnya selama ini berada sekarang__—keluar dari kota Sakura__ ._

_Saat upacara berlangsung, aku menyusup ke dalam rumah Kazumi-san. Dan saat aku melihat Himemiya-san mengantarnya keluar dari ruangan menuju suatu tempat, aku segera memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk merebutnya. Aku memukul Himemiya-san hingga pingsan. Aku tidak peduli begitu banyak lagi, sebab akhirnya aku bisa menyentuhnya, memeluknya._

_Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Dia adalah milikku!_

.

Ruka menutup buku jurnal atau lebih tepatnya buku harian di tangannya sambil menutup matanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sebab , dia benar-benar perlu berkonsentrasi penuh dan sangat hati-hati untuk membaca tulisan setengah abad yang lalu tersebut. Namun, sepertinya dia mulai mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk akan apa yang dimaksud pamannya.

Leluhurnya dulu pasti telah mencuri sesuatu yang sangat berharga dari sebuah keluarga di Jepang—yang diyakininya adalah keluarga Imai. Dan sekarang pamannya memintanya untuk mengembalikan barang yang dicurinya itu pada pemilik sesungguhnya. Namun, dia tetap tidak mengerti, apa yang sesungguhnya dicuri leluhurnya. Di buku harian tua ini tertulis, _'Kecantikan'_. Namun pada halaman berikutnya tertulis _'Dia'_.

Perasaan penasaran dan rasa ingin tahu kembali menguasai hati Ruka. Namun, di kembali mengurungkannya. Walau sangat ingin membukanya, dia tidak boleh membukanya. Dia sedang berada dalam tugas menunaikan permintan terakhir pamannya—perkerjaan mulia untuk meminta maaf akan sesuatu yang tidak dilakukannya setengah abad yang lalu—perkerjaan yang memuakkan dan menyebalkan sekali.

Ruka menurunkan kedua mata biru _sapphire_nya pada buku ditangannya lagi. Masih ada banyak lagi yang tertulis di dalam buku harian itu. Namun, dia memutuskan untuk membacanya nanti saja, sebab matanya terasa sangat berat sekang. Sambil menurunkan kursi yang didudukinya menjadi posisi yang nyaman baginya untuk berbaring, dia menarik selimut di kakinya menutupi badannya.

"Semoga keluarga Imai tidak menendangku keluar dan mengatakan aku ini keturunan pencuri saat aku meminta maaf." Ujar Ruka pelan dan menutup matanya, membiarkan kesadarannya terbang ke alam mimpi.

* * *

**Author Note's :** Hai, para pembaca yang budiman, jangan pedulikan kenapa aku tiba-tiba menpost fic ini, padahal, aku sudah janji tidak akan membuat fic Multi-chapter baru sebelum menyelesaikan TODAL, BNB, THE PRAY. Sebab aku benar2 Author gak bertanggung jawab nan aneh.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu dari mana datangnya insiprasi fic ini, yang aku tahu, ide-nya tiba-tiba muncul saat aku terkapar tidak bisa bergerak gara-gara keracunan makanan lagi ( The 3rd in this year. BBQ woi! Enak banget! Tapi nyatanya setelah selesai makan lewat 4 jam, masuk toilet muntah, setelah diselidiki, rupanya sosis-nya kadaluasa T_T )

Ini salah satu fic anehku lagi ( Aoi jangan marahin aku karena aku mengatakan ini fic aneh lagi! ) dengan konsep dan alur yang tidak pernah kubuat sebelumnya. Genrenya juga sedikit berbeda dengan genre yang selama ini aku buat, soal aku ingin menantang diri sendiri dengan menulis sesuatu yang baru dan fresh ( ? ) Tokoh utamanya juga sedikit berbeda dari fic2-ku selama ini, yakni RxH.

Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akn men-update fic ini lagi ( Dasar Author tidak bertanggung jawab ! ), tapi semoga ada yang bersedia membacanya. TQ.

**Razux. **

**Ctt : **Bangsa barat yang pertama kali masuk ke jepang adalah bangsa Protugis. Mereka tiba pertama kali di Nagasaki pada tahun 1543.


End file.
